


Navigation

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [11]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never been more scared in his life, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navigation

There was a time where Iker was so lost it hurt, a time where he'd managed to shrink so far from the world around him that he almost couldn't feel it. It was a time where Xavi was all he could imagine and all he could a believe in, but those feelings bit back and left him wasting away, wasting time until the medication kicked in. He remembers that time well, and sometimes - but only sometimes - it bothers him. He could've been worse, it could've been worse and as he sits on the side of the bed, watching Cesc toss and turn in his fitful sleep, he realises it once again.

There was a time where Cesc had the potential to be a typical person, but that was stripped from him along with the clothes that were peeled from his young body, his innocence replaced with trauma that occasionally bled into a bottle. His heart hurt, yet his chest was empty. he'd felt everything until there was nothing left to feel. He'd been everything until there was nothing left to be but a vacant shell of overreactions that mimicked those around him in an attempt to feign normalcy.

Iker's learned over time to navigate the bad days that do catch him off-guard at times. He's not sure Cesc even knows of how he used to be - things he now realises could have been beginnings of something more sinister. The worst he's got is a need for nicotine - which has always been minor in comparison to Cesc and his unpredictable behaviour. He can't believe how far he's come, and he's so relieved that he's okay - because he is okay, and that's genuine - because he can help Cesc navigate his hell.

He's never been more scared in his life, though. He's broken through his obsession to find love, but he knows that the same can't be said for Cesc. And he knows that Cesc will probably never break through it, because, at the end of the day, that is Cesc. And he loves Cesc. So that's okay. It's just a matter of navigation, that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this mess. I'm apparently more intoxicated than I think I am (took me several attempts to work out how to post this lmao) but yeah, this is the product of listening to The Cure for 2 hours straight.


End file.
